blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Nic?
Miwa awkwardly stared at the man. Nicholas: What? Is there something on Uncle Nic's Shirt? Miwa: Are you really my uncle? Nicholas: Hmm? I guess your mother never really told you about me, huh. I'm not really your uncle, but I don't mind a hug. He held his arms out as if expecting a hug. Miwa: Who are you? He let his arms fall back down to his side and then used his left arm to grab his fedora and placed it over his heart. Nic: Well, to tell the truth, I'm your mother's attorney. Miwa: Her attorney? Nic: See way back when, your mother was falsely accused of a crime. As an attorney, its my job to make sure that my clients get a 'not guilty' verdict. Miwa: There are courts? Nic: Overseen by the NOL of course, but I'll be retiring soon. But there is one thing I wanted to wrap up with my favorite client and that includes you. Miwa: Me? Nic: Your mother isn't in the best of health right now, you know. Miwa goes silent. Nic: Your mom's will. Miwa: Don't say anymore... Nic: Hmm? Miwa: My mom isn't going to die. Nic: You've sure got a good amount of hope and optimism there, that's not a bad thing though. He smiles again. Nic: I hope you can keep that optimism. I'll be going for now. Nic respectfully bows, puts on his fedora and exits the room quietly. He closes the door behind him. Standing outside, leaning against the wall is Akiko. Nic: (Sighing) Akiko... Akiko: No good, huh? Nic: She's got optimism at least. Akiko: Nic... Nic shrugs. Nic: She's just a kid, and if what you say is true, its unlikely she's even grasped the concept of death, let alone her own mother dying. Akiko: That's what I'm worried about. Nic: Expecting me to convince her will just lead to a shouting match, you know? Not something ol' Nic wants to do, let alone get her angry at me. Akiko sighs. Nic remains standing there with a stern expression on his face. Nic: Her mother already has her will written up. Akiko: Huh? What do you mean? Nic: You think Yukiko over there doesn't know about her own illness? She had will made up in case her illness ever flared up again. Akiko: She did? Nic: Something she confided in me personally. Her husband takes over a lot of things, but the place those two live is willed to Miwa. Akiko: She gave her the house they live in? What is she going to do in a big empty house like that by herself. Nic shrugs again. Nic: Sorry Akiko, I can't answer that one. Akiko: Nic, its not like you don't have a personal investment in all this. Nic reaches his left hand up to the top of his fedora and lets it cover his eyes. Nic: Going to scratch at ol' Uncle Nic's scab huh? Akiko: You were her boyfriend when the two of you were younger. Nic: That's neither here nor there Akiko, I'm not the one she married. Akiko: Nic, don't lie to me, you still have a vested interest in Yukiko. Nic: Again, Akiko, I'm not the one she married. What good would my interference do with that? Akiko goes silent. Nic: Just because she left ol' Uncle Nic with a broken heart doesn't mean he doesn't still have a crush on her. I helped her out before because she needed my help, and she's an old friend. Nic shrugs again and readjusts his fedora so his eyes can be seen. Akiko: We're talking about people's lives here. Nic: Akiko, you're a doctor, and I'm grateful for all the past help you've given me on my cases, but Uncle Nic here can't really do much with this one. Nic turns around and begins to walk off. Akiko: So that's it? You're not going to do anything else? He stops. Nic: I didn't say that. There's other things I gotta look into. Just because I said I can't really do much, doesn't mean I can't do anything at all. Still with his back to her, he waves and walks to the next door and enters into the room. Akiko sighs to herself. Akiko: Darn it. You're like a rubik's cube of confusion. Can never tell what you're thinking, Nic. Meanwhile, inside the room, Nic quietly stands at the door. He takes off his fedora with his left hand and places it over his heart again. Nic: Its good to see you again Yukiko. Yukiko turns her head to look at him. Yukiko: I should've known you'd show up Nic. Nic places his fedora back on his head using his left hand. Nic: You seem almost surprised ol' Uncle Nic is here. Yukiko: I suppose I shouldn't. It is you we're talking about here. Nic: You've got me there Yukiko. Keeping his hand in place on his hat over his heart, he walks over to the side of her bed. Yukiko: My will is already set. What else is there left to do? Nic: I hate to bring up this subject, but what about your daughter? Yukiko: Have you been able to get in contact with him? Nic: No, I'm afraid the NOL isn't allowing me to get in contact with him. Yukiko: Would they tell you why? Nic: I'm afraid not. The NOL tends to be tight-lipped on plenty of things, including what they're researching. Especially to someone so low on the totem pole as myself, they're less then willing to work with me. Yukiko: That's a shame. Nic: It is what it is, nothing I can do to change it. Yukiko: Thank you for trying anyway. Nic: ... Yukiko: If you want to ask, then ask. Nic: Your daughter. Yukiko: Ah, Miwa. Nic: What are you going to do with her? Yukiko: Hmmm.... Nic: Yukiko, what is going to happen to Miwa when you pass? Yukiko: She'll be happy living in that house. Nic: All alone? Yukiko: She doesn't have anyone else. So why not? Nic: You really want her to live by herself in that empty house. Yukiko: Do you have a better idea? Nic adjusts his fedora just enough to cover his eyes. Nic: No I suppose I don't. Yukiko: I'm sure you've read the doctor's report by now. Nic solemnly nods. Yukiko: I don't want you to interfere Nic. Nic: I feel like I must object to that. Yukiko: If you do, I'll make sure you never get hired again. Nic smirks. Nic: You always were stubborn. If you're going to put my livelihood on the line, I suppose I have no other choice then. I'll keep out of this matter. Just, do me one thing at the very least, Yukiko. Yukiko: Hm? Nic: At least talk to your daughter, make sure she's okay with this. Yukiko ponders this for a moment then weakly nods. Nic: You know, when we were young, I did like you a lot Yukiko. Yukiko smiles weakly. Yukiko: Too bad you had to go overseas. Nic: Heh, now I regret not taking you with me. He turns around. Nic: Goodbye, Yukiko, please say hello to your mother and father for me. With that, he quietly exited the room. Yukiko quietly thought about it. Yukiko: My parents, huh? She positions her head toward the ceiling lights. The buzz of the lights annoyed her slightly. She smiled. Category:The Strands of Fate Category:Anime Episode